Vampire Academy: Aomine x Hunter Reader X Kagami
by RioXTaiga
Summary: Loner you, are part of a Vampire hunting agency and have been sent to investigate what the vampires are planning at, Nightshade Academy. But during your mission, you keep getting interrupted with the mischievous vampire Aomine, who won't leave you alone. But aside from that, you get headaches that hit you every time you think of your memories with a past childhood love.
1. Chapter 1

"(f/n), come over here. I have a special mission for you."  
"Yes, sir?"  
"It's dangerous, but I think you are capable of handling this alone. Since you rank the highest among the student hunters, I want you to do this important mission. I have chosen you, to go to an academy full of vampires."  
"Me?"  
"Yes, can you do it?"  
"If that's what you want me to do then I will."  
"Thank you. You will be heading out to the school today. You will be going over there to get details of what they are planning. They are dangerous but I think you can pull it off. You will be enrolling as a transfer student."  
"One question sir."  
"What is it?"  
"How do you expect me to get close to them?"  
"That's easy. Make friends with them."  
"Friends?"  
"Yes. Oh, I forgot you're not much of a social bird are you?"

"That's alright. You don't have to make friends for real with those defiling creatures. Just pretend. And if nessearry you can seduce them."

"Ha-ha, it was a joke (f/n)." The commander laughed. "Alright then, if that is all, then head back to your room to pack up and leave."  
"Yes, sir."

**In Your Room**

"Oh~ (f/n) your're back."  
"I am."  
"Hm~ What's got you so tensed?" A boy with a mischievous grin sat up from his bed, and came up to you. He peered in your face.

"Takao, I don't have time for your childish antics."  
"Come on, I'm not being childish. I'm just worried about you." He gave you a playful grin and tilted your chin to look up at him.  
"Let me go."  
"Can I have a kiss?"  
"Takao, I am not one of your play toys."  
"I know. You're different from everyone else, so I must have you." He leaned closer to you.  
"..." You could feel his breath on your lips.

"Just one."  
"..." You just looked up at him, without an answer.  
"I'll take that as a yes." He grinned and drew your lips near.

You didn't even close your eyes as he kissed you. You just looked up at him with a straight face, as he did what he wanted.

Takao slipped his tongue in your mouth and started to play with yours. He then shifted one of his hands to your waist.

"Takao." You glared at him.  
"Damn, I was so close." He smiled innocently.  
"Close to nothing." You turned away from him and walked over to your closet.  
"Y' know (f/n), I love kissing you. I'm going to miss those kisses when you're gone."  
"...Do not disturb me anymore. I have to pack."  
"Aw, (f/n) why are you always so cold to me?"  
"..." You just glanced at him from the corner of your eyes, and then continued to look through your clothes.

_'Friends? I've never had...'friends' before. Yet he expects me to pretend and make __friends__ with Vampires?'_  
"This is ridiculous." You sighed and went to your drawers to start packing your suitcase.

'(f/n)-chan, we have to hurry!'

"Ah!" You held onto your head, as you felt a sharp pain inject your brain.  
"What was that?" You started to pant slowly. You then brushed it off and packed away your customized silver pistol, along with it's bullets.

**Later On**

"Goodbye (f/n)-chan! We'll miss you!"  
"Bye gorgeous!"  
"I want a kiss from you as soon as you get back!"  
"Good luck!"  
"Have a safe trip!"

A you walked through the gates of the V.H Headquarters, you heard your comrades waving to you, sending you off, wishing you good luck.

"Oh, (f/n) here."  
"?" You turned around and saw Takao running up to you with something in his hand. "What is that?"  
"Contacts."  
"Contacts? But I don't need them."  
"Of coarse you do. You're going to a school full of vampires. You need to have a disguise."  
"My normal eyes are fine."  
"Just take them in case."

You sighed and took the contacts from him.

"(f/n)-san, are you ready to leave?"  
"Yes." You turned your back on them and kept walking to the car. That car was waiting for you to take you to the airport.

**A Few Minutes Later **

You arrived at the airport and had instructions told to you on what you were going to do. You nodded and left to take your plain to Tokyo.

**4 Hours Later**

After your airplane ride, you caught a cab, asking to take you to the academy.

So this is the academy. ...Nightshade Academy..." You let your eyes roam around the huge building and its dorms.

"Hey, would you look at the cutie over there."  
"Yeah, I know, she looks adorable. And look at her chest."

You heard whispers and looked over near you, to find two boys gossiping about you. All you did was glare at them to scare them off.

You took your suitcase and rolled it along through the huge gates of the academy. _'This place is huge.'_ You thought as you kept walking.

As you kept on walking and thinking, you suddenly bumped into someone. You got knocked over onto your butt.  
"Hm? Who are you?"  
"? As you looked up, you saw a tall boy with purple hair, who was munching on food.  
_'A vampire...'_ "Who are you?"  
"I asked you first."  
_'This is going nowhere...'_ "My name is (l/n) (f/n)."  
"My name is Murasakibara Atsuhi." He said while taking up a another chip to his mouth.  
_'...What do I do? I don't want to interact with a Vampire. But I have to. It's for the mission.'_ "...Its nice to meet you."

"Here." Murasakibara stuck out his hand to you.

"I knocked you over by accident. Sorry about that."  
"...It's no problem. I'm not hurt." You took his hand and he pulled you up.

"Are you new here?" He asked.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Wow, so that must mean you're a vampire too."  
"Y-yeah."  
"Do you want one? blood flavored chips." He stuck one out to you.  
"N-no. I'm not hungry." You turned your head away. Your heart was beating fast at the sight of red blood. "...!"

Murasakibara grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the schools doors..

"W-where are you taking me!?"  
"To see the principle."  
"The principle?" _'So I'm about to see the man who needs to be discovered the most.'_

He dragged inside and up 3 flights of stairs. Once in the hallway you saw a door with the word, principle on it.

~Knock Knock~

"Who is it?"  
"It's me, Atsuhi." He answered.  
"Oh, Atsuhi, come in."

Murasakibara opened the door and pulled you inside with him.

Inside the room was a red haired young man with monochrome eyes. One red, and and one golden.

"Who is this?" He asked, glancing at you.  
"I found her outside."  
"..." The principle stood up from his chair and walked over to you. "What's your name?"  
"My name is (l/n) (f/n)...sir."  
"(f/n). Welcome to my school." He stuck his hand out to you to shake.

You starred at his hands for a minute before shaking it. "Thank you. it's a pleasure to be here."  
"My name is principle Seijuro."  
"It is nice to make your acquaintance." You bowed.

"The uniform suits you well." He scanned you up and down.  
"Do you not think the skirts are too short?"  
"No, they are regular height for young girls your age." Principle Seijuro lifted up your chin with his finger and looked straight into your eyes. It was as if he was trying to hypnotize you. He then let you go and walked over to his desk, to pick up a paper and give it to you.

"Atsuhi, take (f/n) to her dorm."  
"What is this?"  
"Your schedule. You are to place your bags down in your room and then return to the school for your classes."  
"Yes sir."  
"Got it." Murasakibara muffled. "Come one, (f/n)chin.  
"(f/n)chin!?" You looked at him as if he were crazy.

Before you could even ask him about the weird new nickname he had given you, Murasakibara grabbed your hand again and pulled you out of the room.

**At The Girls Dorm**

"I'll see you later (f/n)chin." Murasakibara stuffed another hip in his mouth before turning to leave you.

"*Sigh*" You sighed and rolled your luggage through the dorm house with you.  
"My room number is...312." You looked at the piece of paper and walked through the hallway with numbered doors.

"This place is like a mansion." You looked at every crease and corner of the building as you walked.

"...? 312." You suddenly stood in front of a door with number 312 on it. You took your key out of your pocket and shoved it in the key hole.

As you turned the knob to open your eyes. Your eyes opened wide at what you saw.

The room was like a complete luxury. Everything inside was so...posh. As you stepped inside the room, you only became more amazed.  
The kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, living room. Everything was spectacular.

"These vampire really know how to show off, don't they?" You went inside your room to put your luggage down and return to the school.

**Back At the Academy**

This must be where my first class...Math." You glared at the door. "I hate math."

~Knock Knock~

As you knocked on the door, you saw a teacher coming to the door to open it.

"Ah, you must be (f/n)-san. Welcome to our school. My name is Teppei-Sensei." The teacher greeted you with a smile.  
"Hello Sensei." You bowed. _'I'm about to enter a room full of vampires. I better keep my guard up.'_

As you entered the classroom you saw the room filled with vampire boys and girls.

"Please introduce yourself."  
You looked at Teppei-Sensei and nodded turning back to the class.

"Hello class, my name is (l/n) (f/n). It is nice to meet you all." You bowed and came back up.

When you came back up, you herd whispers and murmurs. Some of the guys were blushing at your presence. As you scanned the room, you saw four distinctive characters that stuck out to you.

"Alright, well done (f/n)-san. Everyone, (f/n) is human so treat her well and try not to usck her blood.  
"!" Your eyes widened in surprise. He whipped your head around to look at Sensei.  
"H-how did you know?" You glared daggers at him until he answered you.  
"Oh, no need to get defensive. I just smelled you, that's all." He smiled.

"Sensei, if she's human, what is she doing here?"  
"She's probably here because of our good opportunities. Otherwise she would never be here. Am I right, (f/n)-san?"  
"Yes."  
"Now then,You an take your seat next to Aomine. Aomine, raise your hand."

You waited for the person named Aomine to raise his hand. As he did, you saw a guy with dark blue hair raise his hand lazily. What a coincidence. He was one the students that stuck out to you.

You scanned his profile before walking over to your new seat.

"Well aren't I lucky. I got a cutie with a big rack sitting next me." Aomine grinned.  
"..." You said nothing and just sat down next to him taking out your books.  
"Heh, playing hard to get."

"Alright, its time to start the lesson now. Take out your textbooks and turn to page.68." Sensei turned his back to the class and started to write on the blackboard.

You did as Sensei instructed and took out your textbook. As you now sat there in boredom, you glanced around you and saw some eyes starring at you.

You saw Aomine, A boy with red and black hair, one with gold hair, and another, which was Murasakibara. They looked at you as if a lion would a piece of meat.

The golden haired boy waved at you with a cheerful smile. But you ignored him, making him feel depressed.

Brushing it off, you turned your attention back to the board.

"*sigh*" _'just how long do I have to stay at this retched school?'_


	2. Chapter 2

As you finished with the first half of your boring classes, is was now time for lunch.

_'I should report to commander about what I know so far.'_ You stood up from your desk and started to walk out the door.  
But as you walked out, someone was standing in front of you.

"?" When you looked up, it was Aomine.  
"Aomine...What do you need from me?"  
"Nothing. I just wanted to greet you properly."  
"Hello. Now if you'll excuse me." You tried to walk past him, but he grabbed your arm.

"!?" You turned around and glared at him. "Let. Me. Go."  
"And if I don't?" He brought his face closer to yours."  
"I'll kill you."  
"Heh, what is a mere human like you going to do to me?"  
_'I could shoot off your head._' You were thinking...but. "I could...tell on you..."  
"...Ha, ha ha ha ha! tell on me? that's it?"  
"!" Your cheeks were now flushed from embarrassment. _'This is so stupid!'_

As Aomine finished laughing at you, he grabbed you and pulled you into a closet.

"Let me out!"  
"No way."  
"And why not?" You glared at the tall boy.

He pinned you and your hands against the wall and brought his lips to your neck.

"'Cause I want to make you mine." He grinned, showing his fangs.  
"S-stop it!" _'He's going to kill me!' _You furrowed your brows and tried to wriggle free from his grasp.  
"Just hold still for a minute." He furrowed his eyebrows at you.  
Aomine put his knee between your legs as he got closer to you, opening his mouth wider over your neck._'My gun!'_ You noticed that you were about to be found out because his knee was near where your gun was hidden.

"!" Your eyes widened as he sank his fangs into your neck. After your shock, your closed your eyes tightly and waited for it to be over.  
But suddenly, you felt really good inside. You started to think that you didn't want it to be over. Him taking your blood felt so...good.

You were starting to go weak in the knees. As he kept going, he let go of you and you gripped onto his shirt.

"...Done." He stepped back from you and looked at your dazed face. "Did that feel good?" He grinned at you.

You were slowly starting to come back to your senses as he said that. When you did, you looked up at him with daggers.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you do that to me?"  
"I got a bit hungry. Besides you got some pleasure out of this didn't you?"

"Your virgin blood tastes delicious." He smirked.  
"...Bastard."  
"Call me what you like, but I'll be looking for you tomorrow."  
"If you come near me again like you did today, I'll kill you."  
"Heh, so the cute loner has a hostile side."  
"Let me pass."  
"Not without a kiss." Aomine put his hand on your breast and massaged it.

You stood there with a straight face as he did it. Aomine licked your top lip and then started to kiss you. When he finished, he kissed you on cheek and whispered...

"I'll come get you tomorrow."  
"...Don't bother." You shifted away from Aomine and past him to open the door.  
"Oh, and don't worry, those bite marks will go away after next period."

**After School**

After school, you packed your bag and headed downstairs and out the door. As you started to walk, you were stopped by a tap to the shoulder from behind. As you turned around to see who it was, you saw a tall figure stand before you. As you to look up at him, straight in the eyes, your eyes widened.  
"(f/n)..."  
"T...Taig...Ah!" Before you cold finish saying his name, you felt that same sharp pain run through your head again.

When you reached out him to touch him, you passed out. As you started to fall towards the floor, you felt large hands wrap around you before you could.

"It's been a while." He said, looked down at you in his arms. He then picked you up and carried you bridal style and started to make his way over to the boys dorm room.

**In The Boys Dorm**

_

'(f/n) hurry! if we don't escape, they'll catch us!'

"No...Taiga...don't leave me behind..." You mumbled out to Kagami, with eyes still closed.  
"There is no way I'm leaving you behind." Kagami grabbed your hand and looked down at you with concern.

As you felt a warm big hand clasp yours, your eyes shot open and you sat up. You looked around you in a panic.  
"W-where am I?" You asked yourself.

"You're in my room, (f/n)."  
As you heard that voice, you looked to your side and shed a tear.  
"Taiga...is that you...?"  
"Yeah."

Your eyes widened. You reached out your hand slowly and cupped his cheek.  
"I...it's a lie... It has to be."  
"Its no lie. Its me."  
"No way." You started to feel more tears stroll down your face.

"Hey, don't cry. I don't like it when you cry." He brought his hand to your cheek and wiped away your tears.

As you felt his warm hand grace your cheek, you started to sob. You clung onto Kagami's shirt and sobbed into it.  
"Y...you stupid jerk face! I hate you! Where have you been!? Do you have any idea how much I've missed your sorry ass?"  
"Yeah, I know...I'm sorry." Kagami wrapped his arm around your head and let you cry.  
"I hate you! You and your stupid eyebrows!"  
"Yeah."  
"Who told you, you could leave me alone for all those years?" You gripped even tighter as you spoke softly into his chest.  
"I'm so sorry I worried you. 'Cause of me, you've been suffering. Please forgive me. I love you so much."  
"...I love you too..." You put your arms around him and he did the same to you. You both held each other in an lovely embrace.

"(f/n), I promise I'll never leave you alone again."  
"You promise...?" You looked up at him innocently, with tears still in your eyes.  
"With all my heart."

Kagami took your cheeks in his hands and kissed you passionately. The passionate kiss you were now sharing, stood for the strong bond you had with him. It stood for the unbreakable promise between the both of you. This kiss you had closed your eyes for.

As you finished kissing, Kagami licked away the tear stains from your cheeks.

"How did you escape them?" You asked him.  
"I don't really remember. But I do know that the next day, I woke up place that was for Vampire hunters."  
"! Vampire hunters?"  
"Yeah. After that, I've been been living my childhood as a Vampire hunter. Living my life worried about you."  
"Me too. It's the exact same way for me."  
"Really? What a coincidence." Kagami grinned.  
"Yeah." You gave a soft smile to his toothy grin.

"But since your a Vampire hunter, what are you doing here?" You asked.  
"...I'm supposed to help find a way to eradicate them. What about you?"  
"The same as you. I have to find out what they're planning so we an make the first move."  
"Well then, how about we work together?"  
"That would be nice...but..."  
"But what?"  
"I don't want to interrupt you when you're at work." You shifted your position to show your cleavage. Then you looked at him with lustful eyes.  
"!" Kagami blushed at your successful attempt to seduce him. "You might be cold all of the time, but you seriously know how seduce someone don't you." Kagami pushed you down on his bed and started to kiss you all over. From your cheek to you neck to your exposed breasts.

"Hey, can I?"  
"Of coarse you can stupid." You gave him another gentle smile.  
"Then, I'm not going to hold back."  
"Even though I'm a virgin."  
"! I totally forgot."  
"It's alright. I don't expect you to remember something like this. It's not something a dummy like you could remember."  
"! A dummy? I'm going to make you regret calling me that."  
"Sure."

Kagami moved his hand to your thigh and up your short skirt. He tugged on the thin barrier that kept him away.

"lingerie?"  
"I find them very comfortable." You said bluntly.  
"I didn't mean it like a bad thing. I thinks it's seriously sexy. Do have more with you?"  
"N-not on me. They're in my room."  
"Great." Kagami gave a devilish grin as he lifted up your legs and shoved his finger inside of you.

"Ah~!" You moaned out while trembling.  
"I'm going to make you feel really good."

After a while of Kagami pleasuring you with his fingers, he finally put himself inside of you. At first it hurt like a bitch, but then it started to feel really good. His warmth merging with yours. His sweat and yours, mixing together. Your bodies were so compatible.

All night, Kagami made love to you. His long passionate strokes were evidence that he would never leave. That he loved you. He lived only for you.

"Taiga~!" You let out a heated moan as Kagami came inside you. You then plopped down, exhausted from your love making reunion.

"Can you stay here tonight?"  
"No. I have to return to my dorm."  
"But you look really tired and besides its dark outside.  
"So."  
"(f/n), there are vampires around!"  
"That may be so, but there are two hunters around. And I'm pretty sure you noticed my gin when you took my lingerie off."

Kagami blushed a bit. "But still."  
"I'll be fine. I'll just call you when I seriously need you."

"You had better answer my call." You kissed him on the cheek.  
"...Your only sweet at times like this aren't you."  
"I'm only sweet when I'm with you."  
"*Sigh* My girlfriend is a Tsundere."  
" I am not."  
"You are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too..." Kagami leaned in towards your lips to kiss your tender lips.

"I should leave now." You said separating from the kiss.  
"At least let me walk you back."  
"That would defeat the purpose of you coming to save me when I call. But if that's what you want."

When you got your clothes together from off the floor, you put them on and took your bag as well. Kagami threw on some clothes and escorted you out the outside, he followed to the girls dorms, making sure you were safe.

"Oh, I have a present for you."  
"A present? Where did you have the time to get me one?"  
"I actually bought it a year after being with the vampire hunters. I was hoping we would meet up soon, so I could give it to you."

Kagami held out a pure silver necklace with the cross on it.

"Taiga, its beautiful." You said as you gazed upon it.  
"Let me put it on you."

You turned around so Kagami could place it around your neck.  
"It's looks really good on you."  
"Thank you for buying this. Thank you for coming back to me."  
"It's no problem." Kagami said. he then placed a goodnight kiss on your lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Okay."

Parting ways with Kagami, you walked inside of the building and he watched you walk inside. You then found yourself inside your room

"Taiga..." You plopped down on your bed and held the charm in your hand. "I love you..."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Day**

"(f/n)!" Aomine called.  
"Leave me alone, Aomine."  
"I don't think that's enough to keep me away." He grinned. "Besides I know you want me to bite you again."  
"I told you, if you come near me again, that I would kill you."  
"I know you won't. You can't."  
"What makes you so sure?" You stabbed Aomine with your dagger eyes.  
"From the fact that you've fallen for me."  
"Hah!? Are you insane!?" You were appalled by his words.  
"No. Just crazy about you." Aomine grinned.

Aomine had cornered you against the wall and started to slid his hand up your skirt.

"! Stop it!" You slapped him.

Aomine turned to you with a cold glare. You didn't even flinch. You just gave him the same look, knowing he was in the wrong.

"Bullishitty Vampire." You said in a low cold voice.  
"You're going to regret that." Aomine showed off his fangs to you to threaten you.

"I'm not scared of you."  
"Maybe I should kill you."  
"Not if I kill you first."

Aomine grabbed your arms and closed down on your neck, when...

"Aomine! Don't you dare touch her!"

Before Aomine could even prick your skin with his fangs, he heard his name being yelled at him. As he looked up at who was disturbing him, he saw...

"Kagami..." When he saw him, he gave him a dirty look.  
"Aomine, let her go." Kagami stood there with a pissed face.

Aomine moved away from you and started to make his way towards Kagami. As Aomine kept walking, neither their eyes moved from each others sight. As they two young men were now face to face, they didn't stop giving each other dirty looks.

"And what do plan on doing about it?"  
"How about I drive a stake through your chest?"  
"I'll bite you before you even get the chance."  
"How about we test that out right now?"  
"It would be my pleasure." Aomine's eyes turned red.

"Taiga! Stop it!" You gave Kagami a soft glare. "Do not waist your time or energy on him."  
"?" Kagami looked over at you and then back to Aomine. Should he listen to his instinct and fight Aomine? Or listen to you."

"...*Sigh*" Kagami sighed in anguish and defeat. He then started to make his way over to you. But before leaving Aomine's presence completely, he stopped at his side and said...

"If you come near her again, I'll make sure you regret it."

Aomine's eyes opened wide a bit in surprise. "Heh." He chuckled.

Kagami then left him standing there with the threat pacing around in his mind.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner."  
"It's fine."  
"Don't go near that guy again okay."  
"Its going to be hard since he's always trying to come near me."  
"Don't worry. I'll protect you of he does."

You looked at Kagami and gave him a warm smile. "I'll be waiting then."  
Kagami smiled and took your hand in his.

"Let's hurry and get to class."  
"Yeah."

**Later On**

"Hey, (f/n)."  
"Aomine. Didn't Taiga tell you to leave me alone?"  
"I don't care about that guy. His words mean nothing to me."  
"What do you want from me?" You stepped back and raised you skirt, putting your hand on your gun.

"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything to you. Not this time at least."  
"...You're not funny."  
"Wasn't trying to be."  
"What do you want!?"  
"Calm down and I'll tell you."

"It's about Kagami."  
"! Taiga...? What's wrong with him?"  
"He's a vampire."

"Shocking isn't it?" Aomine snickered.  
"A vampire...? Taiga is not a Vampire!"  
"Yes he is."  
"How would you know something like that anyway!?"  
"It happened outside before he left with you."  
"What?"  
"Before leaving with you he stopped and threatened me. When he did, I saw his eyes glowing red and sharp fangs."  
"That's a lie!"  
"If you don't believe me, then ask him yourself."  
"There is nothing to ask because I don't believe you!" You were seriously angry at Aomine for telling you this. Why would he say something like that?

"Stupid bastard!" You yelled and ran away from him.  
"Hey! I can see your lingerie!"  
"Shut up!" You yelled again.

_'That's a lie! Taiga...he can't be a vampire!'_ You were running away from the lie that was told to you by Aomine. You just couldn't find any truth in what he was saying.

You were running with no destination. Eventually you bumped into Kagami.  
"!" As you were falling down, Kagami caught you by your waist and saved you.  
_'It has to be a lie...'_

"Hey, you okay? You look pale." Kagami pulled you close and peered in your face.  
"Taiga..."  
"What is it...?" He leaned in towards your lips.

You cupped Kagami's cheeks and kissed him. When you separated, you looked at Kagami and then put your arms around him, resting your head on his chest.  
"Its...a lie..."  
"(f/n)?" Kagami looked down at you, trying to figure out what had gotten you so upset.

_'I trust this guy with all my heart...but I just need to know...'_  
"Taiga..."  
"What is it?"  
"...Are you..."  
"Am I what?" Kagami couldn't hear you because of your mumbled words.  
"Are you...A vampire...?"  
"!" Kagami opened his eyes away and pushed you away. He couldn't believe what you had asked him.

"W-where did you hear that from?"  
"...Aomine..."  
"!" _'That son of a bitch.'_ Kagami became scornful when he heard Aomine had said this to you.

"Taiga...its not true...right?" You gave Kagami your innocent eyes again.  
"! I..." Kagami started to sweat.  
"Taiga?"  
"...Its not true..."  
"...I see." You hugged Kagami again, this time in relief.

_'She looks so relieved... I definitely can't tell her. Not now. Not ever.'_ Kagami hung his head in shame.  
"Come one...let's go to class.  
"Alrig-

~Ring Ring~  
"? Hold on, my phone." You pushed away from Kagami and took your phone out from in between your breasts, and answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"(f/n)."  
"Yes sir." you straightened up.

'Someone is on to you.'  
"What!? How could anyone have known?" You furrowed your brows.  
'I don't know, but watch your back. Be safe alright.'  
"Yes sir."

When you looked up, you saw Aomine smirking at you.  
"Aomine..." You gave Aomine a cutting glare.

"(f/n) what wrong? Who was that?"  
"...It was the commander."  
"Your commander? What did he want?"  
"Someone is on to me."  
"There is!? Do you have any idea who it could be?"  
"I have one person in mind. Aomine..."  
"How did he find out?"  
"Don't know. But I do know for sure that I have to kill him. I won't let him ruin this mission for me."  
"How are you going to find the time to kill him?"  
"I'll get him alone, and then shoot him." You said with a stern face.  
"Alone!? No fucking way! I'm not leaving you alone with him!"  
"Kagami, just trust me.I'll be fine." You smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

**After School**

"Then, I'll see you later." You kissed Kagami.  
"Yeah, sure. Just be careful."  
"I will."

You moved away from Kagami to go and find Aomine.

"Aomine!"  
"Hm? Oh, its you. What do you want."  
"I-I'm sorry."  
Aomine raised his brow."What for?"  
"For not believing you...when you said Taiga was a vampire."  
"Oh yeah? So what did you do about it?"  
"I broke up with him."  
"Did you now." Aomine grinned and came closer.  
"Yes. I can't date a liar."

"So does that mean your available?" Aomine put his hand around your waist.

From afar, you could see Kagami about to lose his top.

"Y-yes." You looked away blushing in shame.  
"Heh, your starting to act like how you look."  
"Am I now..."

"Hey, how about you come back to my room so I can treat you."  
"Sure."

You and Aomine both walked away to the boys dorms.

**In Aomine's Room**

"What do you want to drink?"  
"Oh, water is fine." You looked around Aomine's room as he went to go fetch you some water.

When he came back to you, he was holding a glass of water just like you had requested.  
"Thank you." You took the drink from him and drank it.  
"No problem."  
"So, can I suck on your blood now?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I still don't trust you."  
"You say you don't trust me, but you followed me here, didn't you."  
"..." You stopped sipping on the water when you learned that he was right. "...!"  
"But, how are you feeling now?"  
"...Huh..?" You looked up at Aomine with a dazed face.  
"What's wrong? You not feeling well?"  
"...N-no...I'm...fine..." You were breathing heavily between your sentence. You chest felt tight, and your skin felt like it was on fire.  
"You okay? You don't look well." Aomine went to touch you face.  
"I said I'm fine!" You slapped his hand away. Your face was flushed. "You..You fucking bastard." You panted out. "What did you do to me!?"  
You glared at Aomine.

All Aomine did was grin at you.


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you do to me!?"  
"What are you talking about? All I did was just put some aphrodisiac in your water."  
"What!? Why...why would you..."  
"I mean, it was appropriate since you were planning on killing me, so I had to do something to you before you could. Right, Vampire hunter...(f/n)."  
"Aomine! You son of a bitch!" You whipped out your gun from under your skirt and pointed it at his forehead. But you hands were trembling.

Aomine had slipped aphrodisiac into your drink, making you feel vulnerable to the touch.

"I didn't believe one word you said when you told me about Kagami. I saw you kiss him before you came running over to me."

"But my guess is, you really did ask him, didn't you?"  
"Damn Vampire." You cursed him.  
"So you did. But, now that I know your little secret, and you can't do anything about it right now, how about I take advantage of this situation."

"I'm not letting you off, (f/n). I'll see to your punishment in my own terms."

Aomine took your gun and threw it aside. Then he pushed you down on the bed and started to unbutton your shirt.

"Stop it! Don't touch me!"  
"Just shut up and enjoy yourself."  
"You evil blood sucking monster!"  
"Call me what you want, but I'm still not letting you go."  
"...! Ah~!  
"Oh~ What an erotic moan coming from the loan wolf."  
"Sh-shut up."

"Hey, how about I turn you into one."  
"Huh?"  
"A vampire.

"Just like everyone else at this school, you'll become a blood sucking monster."  
"Don't you dare! I'll ki-Aah~" You moaned out when Aomine licked your nipple.  
"I used an extra dose so you can't do anything to me."  
"Asshole..."

"Aaaahhh~"

Aomine put his hand up you skirt and massaged you before inserting his finger inside of you.  
"Aaah~! S-stop it~!" You were drooling as Aomine toyed around with you down there. Your mine started to turn hazy.

Aomine licked up your drool and kissed you cheek. Then he inserted his tongue inside of your mouth and played with you tongue.

"Mmmm~! Hn~ Aaaah~!"  
"How about I make you feel even better."

Aomine unzipped his pants and took out his erection and shoved it into you.

"Aaaaaaahhh~!" You were in ecstasy. You didn't know what to do with yourself. You didn't want to make it seem like you were cheating on Kagami but, you just wanted Aomine to slam hard into you.

"I know. Since your in an incredible heat haze right now, how about you beg for it."  
"N-no!"  
"Come one. Beg." Aomine very slowly moved himself in and out of you.

"Aaaaah~! Stop it~!" You were a moaning mess. You couldn't stop trembling. All you were focused on was feeling good right now. But even though you were vulnerable to his tough, you were in some type of pain that made you lust more.

"Just hurry up and beg."  
"No~" You bit your lip.  
"If you don't, I'll just keep teasing you."  
"No...stop it~"  
"Then beg for it."

"P...please... I-I want it~" You gripped onto his shirt.  
"That's a good girl."

You wrapped you legs around Aomine as he started to slam into you, making it even harder for you to breathe. You felt so good. The harder and faster he went inside of you, the deeper your nails sunk into his back.

"I'm going to let go soon." He warned you.  
"Aah~" You could feel the both of your climaxes coming.

"A..Aaaaaaahhh~!" You moaned out from the top of your lungs as Aomine came inside of you. What's more was that it was a lot he was spurting out.

As Aomine pulled out, he noticed that some of him was leaking out of your entrance.  
"You looked like you had fun."

"I'm pretty sure you won't be able to stand for a while."

"T..."  
"Hm?"  
"Taiga! Help me!" You started to sob out to Kagami. You wanted him to come help you now.

In the next second, Kagami busted open the door and found the lustful scene in front of him.

His eyes widened at what he was seeing. His girlfriend, helplessly rapped by his worst enemy.

"Aomine!" Kagami raged out as he yelled to Aomine.  
"Oh, Kagami. Or should I say, King Taiga: King of the Vampires."

"!" _'What?' _

"Aomine I'm going to kill you!" Kagami took out a black pistol and started to shoot Aomine with it's silver bullets.

But quickly noticing the gun, Aomine dodged the bullets. "I didn't think the king would want to exterminate his own vampires."  
"Shut up!"  
"So, what made you want to try and kill your own kind!?" Aomine said while grinning at Kagami.  
"Shut your mouth!" Kagami's eyes were now red and he bore his fangs at Aomine.

Kagami pounced on Aomine and started to punch him.

"Taiga...?"  
"!?" When Kagami heard that soft voice, he stopped as if he was frozen in time. "(f/n)..." He turned and looked at you as you sat on the bed.

"Y-you're a..."  
"W-wait hold on!" Kagami stood up.  
"You lied to me..." You put your head down to not look at him. "You told me you weren't a vampire. Why did you lie?"  
"I..."  
"Where you planning on killing me off!?" You glared at him.  
"!" Kagami just looked at you, shocked.

You stood up from the bed without any clothes, and Aomine's fluids leaking down you leg. You walked over to your gun and picked it up.  
"(f/n), what are you going t-Ah!"

You shot Kagami in his leg and made him kneel before you.  
"I hate your kind, and I hate liars. A combination of both definitely needs to be eliminated." You Kagami a cold stare. Baring holes through his head.

"(f/n) I'm sorry!"

You put both hand on the gun, and two fingers on the trigger. You were trembling. "Get away from sight before I kill you!"  
"..." Kagami just stood there as you cried to yourself while threatening him. He then hung his head in shame.  
"I don't ever want to see your face again."  
"...Right. Sorry, about lying to you."  
"Just go!"

Kagami walked closer to you.  
"Stop it! Don't come any closer!"  
"Kagami didn't head your word, and continued to come closer.

Once in front of you, Kagami shoved the gun aside from being pointed at him, and kissed you on the forehead.  
You flinched.  
"I love you..."  
"Just go..." You tired to hold back tears as you averted your eyes from Kagami's loving gaze.

After that final kiss, Kagami disappeared from your presence. Once you saw no trace of him left, you collapsed to your knees and wept in agony.

_'Why? Why is he a vampire!?'_ This secret had a big impact on you. You were in serious shock.  
"(f/n)."  
"!" You flinched as you looked up at Aomine.  
"Give me your hand."  
"No."  
"Just give me your hand!" Aomine roared at you.  
You just flinched again. He hesitated before reaching out your hand.

When Aomine thought you hand was close enough to grab, he yanked you up off your feet and into his embrace.

"..."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to be like this. Even though I did provoke him."

"If you need to...just cry in my arms."  
"..." You clung tighter to Aomine and wept in his chest.

_'It doesn't make sense. Why be a vampire hunter if you're a vampire?'_

"Taiga..."


	5. Chapter 5

"How did it go young master?"  
"Not good. She doesn't want to see me ever again. She hates me." Kagami sighed as he plopped himself down on his throne.  
"Do not worry master, I'm sure she will come around."  
"I doubt that. She was seriously shocked when she found out. And that was not how I wanted her to find out."

Kagami put his hand on his forehead as if he had a headache.  
"What am I supposed to do now? Lying to her about being a vampire hunter was a bad idea."  
"Well,why don't you turn her into one of us?"  
"What!? Are you insane? That's the last thing she wants to be."  
"But young master, I'm sure that (f/n)-san still wants to be with you. So to insure that her feelings are still there, ask her if she wants to be a child of the night."

Kagami sat in his throne in shock, at what his servant had suggested.  
"I...I don't think I can do that."  
"Well, the decision rests within your hands, master." The servant then disappeared, leaving his master to ponder on his words.

"Turn her into a vampire..."

**At The Academy**

"I gotta find her." Kagami was running around the school at lunch time, trying to find you. But he couldn't find you anywhere.

"A-Aomine~"

"!?" Kagami stopped and turned when he heard a lustful voice.

"Stop it...Ah~...Not here~"  
"! That voice, it sounds like..."

Kagami dashed around the corner and stopped in front of a closet. "That bastard. What the hell is he doing to (f/n)?"

**In The Closet**

"Aomine~" You face was flushed as you clung onto Aomine. He was licking your womanhood inside of the closet, making you feel good.  
"I'll give it to you if you want it." Aomine said, pushing his tongue deeper and made extra movements.  
"Y-yes~!" Your nails dug deeper into his arms as he stood up and shoved his member inside of you, slowly.

Aomine picked you up by you legs and made you straddle him as he fucked you.

~Bang!~

"!" You jumped and looked at the door. You eyes only then widened when you saw who it was the door.  
"Taiga...! Aaah~!" You were surprised to find Taiga at the door, but Aomine wasn't. He even quickened his pace making you moan and concentrate on him.

"Aomine! You fucking bastard! I'm going to kill you!"  
"Oh, Kagami it's you." Aomine said in a lazy tone.

~Bang! Bang! Bang!~

Kagami took out his gun and shot Aomine in the back with it.

"Gah!" Aomine fell down to one knee, and dropped you at the same time.  
"A-Aomine! Taiga!" You looked at them in horror.

"Stand up!"

Kagami was now raging at you. His eyes full of anger and disappointment.  
"W-what are y-ah!"

Kagami yanked you from where you sat and picked you up bridal style. Then he shot Aomine in the shoulder.  
"Ah! Kagami you fucker!" Aomine turned around to look at Kagami with a scornful face.

"Daiki Aomine, you are to stay away from (f/n) (l/n). If you do not head my word, I will shove my gun in you mouth and blow your brains out. Kings orders." Kagami was looking down at you Aomine who knelt there with bleeding holes that would not let him regenerate to recovery. Both of their eyes, glowing red with hatred.

"You son of a bitch!"

Kagami turned his back on Aomine and started to walk through the door. But before disappearing, he looked back at him and said...  
"You have no choice but to obey me. I am your king." After those words, Aomine disappeared with you in his arms.

**In Kagami's Castle**

"Put me down Taiga!"  
"..." Kagami had taken you inside of his castle and placed you on the throne.  
"You jackass!" You took out your gun and pointed it at Kagami.

"Shoot me."

"If your really think you can pull the trigger on me, then shoot me. I have no regrets." Kagami's face was serious when he looked into your eyes. He even shifted the gun that was aimed at his forehead to his heart.

"!...Why did you come for me?" You looked away.  
"I wanted to apologize properly for lying to you."

"But, thinking you were somewhere by yourself, I find you with someone else."  
"!..." Kagami's stern voice made you flinch.

This was so unlike you. You were usually cold and mostly collected but when you were with him, everything came crashing down.  
"I..."  
"Do you hate me so much, that you would do it with someone else?"  
"No!" You looked at Kagami to yell but then stopped when you saw his pained face. "I don't hate you..."  
"So what is it?"  
"...Leave me alone..."

Kagami got even more pissed and punched the wall behind you, making it shatter with a large pivot.  
"..." You lowered you head and let guilty tears stream down your face.

"Do you not love me anymore? Because I still love you with all my heart."  
"If you love me then why lie?"  
"I didn't know how you were going to react to me being this way. But when I saw how relieved you were when I told you that I wasn't, I knew I had to keep it a secret forever. I didn't want you to hate me."

"..."  
"Believe me. I really didn't mean to do you any harm."  
"...Are there any other lies?"  
"Huh?"  
"Is there anything else I should know!?"  
"Oh. Um, well...I'm not really a vampire hunter. That was all an act..."  
"...Is that it?"  
"When we were younger, and running away from those vampires...they were actually my servants trying to bring me back to the castle."  
"...Anything else?"  
"I swear, I only did this because I wanted to meet you!"  
"What do you mean?"

"When I first saw you, I thought your were seriously adorable. You looked so worry-free when you would play with the other kids. I felt like...No. I knew I had to meet you. But we lived two completely different lives. So I decided to pretend to be a human, like you. That way I could sneak out to see you when I wanted."

"So you lied to me even back then."  
"No! You don't understand! I did it for you. I was seriously in love with you when were kids!"

Kagami's words made you blush. You lowered you gun from Kagami's heart.

"I didn't want you to think bad of me. I only wanted to impress you, and be normal like you."  
"You didn't need to do all that."

"I liked you from the time when you started to act silly. Making me laugh when I would get hurt. I loved it all."  
"So...do you forgive me...?"  
"I'll think about it."  
"Sure...But I have a question to ask you."  
"What is it?"  
"Can I turn you into...a vampire...?"  
"! What!? No!"  
"But (f/n)-"  
"I said no!"

"I want to be with you forever! So why won't you let me!?"  
"!" You quieted down at Kagami's words.  
"But...I'm scared."  
"!? You're what!?"

You blushed as Kagami's eyes widened at your confession.  
"(f/n) is actually scared of something?"  
"Shut up."

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be scared of." Kagami caressed your cheek.  
"...Just hurry up and get it over with..." You tilted your neck so Kagami could get to it.

Kagami's face was flushed. He was breathing heavy when he saw your neck free to bit down on.

"Don't look at me like that...you perverted vampire."  
"S-sorry."

Kagami snaked one hand around your waist and rested one your chin. he tilted your head more to the side so he could get an accurate bite.

Your heart was beating fast when Kagami showed his fangs. In the next instant, Kagami sunk down into your neck.  
You shut your eyes tightly and waited for it to be all over.

"...(f/n), you can open your eyes now."  
"Hm?" You slowly opened your eyes and looked at Kagami. "Is it over...? A-am I a vampire...?"  
"Yeah, you are."  
"Can I see myself?"  
"Yeah sure." Kagami had one of his servants bring you a mirror, so you could check for yourself.

When you gazed upon yourself through the mirror, you saw beautiful ruby eyes. Then, when you opened your mouth and saw real fangs inside.

"Taiga...I'm a vampire..."  
"Yeah. Are you feeling okay?"  
"I'm fine...But..."  
"Hm?"  
"Can you get my something to wear down there." You blushed. "It feels really breezy."  
"!? S-sure!"

Even though you had your uniform on, you didn't have anything to cover your womanhood. It was actually a bit embarrassing.

Kagami picked you up and carried you to his room, where he gave you something to put on.

"Hey, I have one more thing to ask you."  
"What is it?"  
Kagami blushed furiously. "Will you...marry me...?"  
"! M-marry!?" You want to marry me!?"  
"Of coarse. I wouldn't want to marry anyone else but you."  
"Taiga..."  
"So...what do you say?"  
"...Yes, I will."  
"Y-you will!?"  
"Yeah." You looked away with blush dusted across your cheeks. "I would love to be your wife."  
"(f/n)!" Kagami was incredibly happy. He was so happy that he crashed his lips into your and kissed you with a heated passion.  
"Mm~ Taiga~"  
"I love you (f/n). So much."  
"Yeah, me too." You gave Kagami a soft smile and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
